Made of Scars
by Lia Walker
Summary: After a case gone wrong, Jane and Lisbon reflect. Feelings are revealed, emotions, and long-buried truths are unveiled. A must read for all: Jibson, and Jane/Pain fans! Been over a year but here is the revised version!
1. Revelations

A/N: In the last year my writing skills have improved, I am returning to the Mentalist Fiction so here is an UPDATED re-write of the first chapter. I plan on adding more once I figure out a direction, probably in the next month. This is corrected and finalized now.

Scars Explanation: As we've learned recently, Patrick's father was not a very nice man. Nuff' Said.

* * *

Jane hissed and jerked away from the searing pain in his back, muttering a string of curses under his breath.

"Jane, stop moving." Lisbon chided quietly, glad he couldn't see her wincing from her spot behind him. She gently held his shoulder with one hand and dug into his back again with the tweezers, hating herself for every grunt of pain that escaped him.

**This one came from looking. This one opened twice.**

**These two seem as smooth as silk, flush against my eyes.**

"Easier said than done Teresa." He snapped, gritting his teeth as she pulled another shard of glass from his flesh.

She pursed her lips in concentration as she dropped it into the plastic bowl beside her.

Just as she began to reach out again, Jane stood suddenly and with great effort not to move the muscles on his back at all, he crossed the room.

"Jane, what are you…" She stopped as he pulled a metal flask from the pocket of his duffel and tipped his head back, sucking down the bitter whiskey as if it were water on a hot day.

She bit her lips and watched him in the dark shadows of the room, the only light came from a murky yellow bulb on the table beside them and it cast eerie shadows on the walls. She knew the alcohol was the closest thing they were going to get to a painkiller and from the looks of his back, he was going to need every drop.

**This one needed stitches, and this one came from rings. **

**This one isn't even there, but I feel it more because you don't care. **

Jane let out a small sigh and closed his eyes as the pain rocketed up his spine and spread to the rest of his body. His hands trembled and he felt dizzy as he bent over and snatched a wooden motel chair off the floor.

"Jane!" Her voice was lost in the loud crash as Jane launched the rickety chair against the wall, splintering it to pieces.

She tore her eyes off the broken wood and looked at him, shivers running across her skin at the cold look on his face. His glacier-blue eyes were frighteningly empty and blank, his mouth set in a determined, indecipherable line. It was a look she had never seen before and hoped with all she was, that she would never see again.

Jane snatched one of the cylindrical wooden rods off the floor and gripped it in his sweaty palm, bracing himself for the pain as he headed back over to the dingy bed where Lisbon sat, stunned.

He could feel the defenses from his last year of practice had taught him were in full swing, not allowing him to feel pain, or at the very least, not allowing anyone else to tell he was in pain.

He knew it was different this time, she wouldn't take pleasure in his pain, it was okay to let it show. But he didn't seem capable.

She was trying to help him, she knew how much it hurt. But for some reason he couldn't get his body to respond to the pain the way a normal person would. And he couldn't allow his mind to open up to the memories this musty motel room brought him.

Silently, he sat on the bed again, facing away from her. He placed the wood in his mouth and clenched his fists, giving her a nod to begin again.

**This one had it coming. This one found a vein. This one was an accident, but never gave me pain.**

Blood was running down his back in thick streams, and she could see the sweat glistening across his muscles, no doubt mixing with his new wounds and making the pain, this torturous pain, even more agonizing.

It was when he bowed his head and began to tremble that she finally decided to speak again.

"You should let me take you to the hospital." She muttered, attempting to hide the concern in her voice and doing her best to clean each spot as a piece of razor sharp glass was pulled from it.

Lisbon was capable of performing first aid, but this bordered on surgery and she knew from experience that even the slightest move of his body caused the muscles and nerves to be cut deeper with the glass still embedded in his flesh. A grating, searing, nearly constant pain that would have had most out cold by now. She was amazed he was still sitting upright.

**This one was my fathers and this one you can't see. This one had me scared to death, But I guess I should be glad I'm not dead.**

"You know I can't do that." He replied, edgily, still upset the their main suspect had gotten away with barely a scratch and he a convenience store window embedded in his back.

Lisbon glanced over at the wooden dowel on the floor beside them. He'd bitten it in half about two and a half minutes ago, his teeth now grinding against each other in pain.

"These could get infected." She continued, dabbing a spot of peroxide over a recently vacated area. "And you should be under anesthesia for this."

"I've been through worse." He said, suddenly sounding tired.

Her eyes roamed over his back. Riddled with tiny wounds and slices of gaping skin and muscle. Some were mere centimeters in diameter, others over two inches long. But as she gently wiped away the blood trails running parallel to his spine, she could see other marks, pieces of flesh that had been grafted, stitched or scabbed together. Patches of discolored skin that told the story of a part of his life she knew nothing about.

"Yes, I can see that."

**Yeah, Cut right into me. Yeah, I am made of scars. Yes, I am made of scars **

Jane took as deep a breath as he could stand and attempted to fight his way through the haze of unconsciousness ticking his brain to focus on what she'd said.

"Oh." He closed his eyes, momentarily forgetting his pain as he realized what she was inevitably seeing. Not just the fresh wounds, but those that had been there a while. Scars that had had time to harden and heal on the outside but only created resentment, hate and an excuse for a new addiction on the inside.

**God, Don't you believe it? **

Unsure of what to say after that, he merely sat quietly and tried to think of something else. His daughters face, Lisbon's laugh, the Steelers winning the Super Bowl.

But none of it helped and he inevitably ended up back in his old house. Somewhere outside the seventh circle of Hell. His hands and feet were bound, he had nothing to do but wait for the next strike to come and hope it would be the last.

**This one was the first one. This one had a vice.**

**This one here I like to rub on dark and stormy nights.**

"I'm sorry Jane." Her soft, so definitively feminine voice brought him out to the unpleasant, rather inconvenient memories just long enough to form a response.

"For what Teresa?, You didn't do anything." he hated when she felt guilty.

She shook her head, forgetting he couldn't see her.

"If I hadn't gotten out of the car, you wouldn't have had to grab me and shield me from the bullets, which shattered the glass." She paused, her next words causing her stomach to turn. "You could have died. You actually got off lucky."

Jane almost smiled, then he felt the cool metal pressing against his shoulder blade and he bit back a groan instead.

"Yeah, well, I don't' think I would call it that. Besides if I hadn't demanded you come out here and help with the case, none of this would have happened…Roxy." He responded, a bit winded from holding his breath and dragging out her Undercover name just enough to be noticeable.

"Maybe, maybe not. From what I hear the Mob tends to be rather persistent." She smiled wryly as she dropped a particularly stubborn piece into the bowl. She waited for his reply, but none came so she pursed her lips and concentrated once more.

Three hours later she carefully pulled the last piece of glass from his body and gave a huge heave of relief, the worst was over.

"Okay, I think I've got all of it, can you move a little, just to make sure?"

Jane shook his head slowly, it had been hanging low for the past hour or so, he didn't even seem to have enough energy to lift it.

Lisbon frowned for a moment and then began wiping away the last of the drying blood on his back with a warm washcloth. As she pulled away the towel he'd been sitting on she realized how much blood he'd lost. Without another second's hesitation she put away the tools and snatched the bandages off the counter. As quickly and effectively as she could, she wrapped his midsection with the white bandage and tipped him back toward her, checking the dilation of his pupils.

"Jane, can you hear me?" She asked, louder than necessary. He winced and waved her away, attempting to lie down on his side on the bed.

"Jane," She said again, kneeling beside him, "You have to stay awake. I don't want you to go into shock. You've lost an unacceptable amount of blood."

Jane only nodded and let his eyes drift shut.

**Yeah, Cut right into me. Yeah, Cause I am made of scars, yes, I am made of scars.**

Teresa sat beside him half an hour later dabbing his forehead with a cool washcloth. It was all she knew to do. She couldn't take him to the hospital, he was right that it would blow their cover and she couldn't have been more irritated about that. The doctor the CBI was sending wouldn't reach their remote location until first light tomorrow, and _that_ fact couldn't have worried her more.

Jane's forehead creased with a frown and he opened his eyes, he was on his other side now, facing her as cold sweats made him shiver every few seconds.

She held his gaze, trying to tell if he was fully coherent or not.

Deciding he was, she put down the cloth and laid down beside him, much closer than was necessary as she reached for his hand, needing the physical contact after the day they'd had. A day when it felt like she was trying to beat away panic and fear far too often concerning him, she wasn't used to being the one doing the worrying.

"I'm sorry that happened to you Jane."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, as if exhausted by the mere thought of speech.

"We went over this Teresa, it wasn't your fault." He muttered, his hand gently breaching the small gap that lay between them and lacing with hers. To his surprise, and delight, she didn't pull away, instead, she squeezed his fingers reassuringly.

She smiled sympathetically, though he'd yet to open his eyes.

"That's not what I mean Jane." She glanced down, but he was facing her and she couldn't see his back. "You have a scar."

He opened his eyes slowly, for the first time they weren't hazy with alcohol and pain. He studied her for a moment before responding.

"I have lots of scars." He said simply, wondering if she would catch the loaded meaning of that statement. And if he wanted her to.

Lisbon merely nodded, but pursed her lips. She lifted the hand not entwined with his and reached across him to touch a long patch of toughened, unusually smooth skin on his left side.

"I know you do." She said quietly, her fingers tracing the scar delicately and sending shoots of electricity up his spine. "But this one, it's too close to the spleen. It probably ruptured. That would have been…excruciating, and I'm sorry."

She waited quietly as his eyes roamed her face, a concentration in them she recognized, one he often wore when studying her and searching for a response. She felt his grip on her hand tighten and quickly squeezed it in return, unwilling to let go of the intense, yet fragile connection they'd made.

With a minuscule nod, he gently lifted their entangled hands and brushed his lips across her knuckles. Her stomach flipped with butterflies and she cursed herself for the blush creeping up into her cheeks, but was surprised that the urge to run was not there. Instead, in it's place, was the urge to curl up in his arms. She resisted this urge as well though, and merely matched his warm smile.

She could see tears standing in his eyes where he was trying hard to mask a pain not healed with scars and made herself promise not to cry.

Then he turned serious, licking his dry lips and closing his eyes to another wave of throbbing pain.

"I'll tell you about it someday Teresa." He whispered hoarsely, the silence of the room barely disturbed.

Her face was set in concern as small beads of sweat formed again on his forehead and she slowly reached behind herself for the washcloth.

**Yeah, Cut right into me. Yeah, I am made of scars, Yes, I am made of scars**

"You don't have to." She said quietly, dabbing his forehead, unaware of the tenderness in her touch.

"I know. But," He said roughly, attempting to adjust his weight on the bed but keeping a firm hold on her hand, "but I want to. You're the only person I would ever consider telling."

Teresa Lisbon felt a surge of pride and her own eyes turned shiny in the dark moonlight filtering in through the blinds.

Snuggling a little closer, fearlessly crossing the line between 'friends' and 'something more' into relationship limbo, she rested her forehead against his and smiled.

"I'll be here then."

* * *

*Reviews = LOVE!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: *hides in shame* I feel so bad that I've left all of you hoping for more to this story hanging. I'm going to give it a go because I feel I owe you all at least that much. I cannot promise much of a back story because I am doing this in ONE night and have multiple other stories going on. Please review, and when I have time I will add a more worthy chapter.

WARNING: Contains child abuse and vivid descriptions. Read at your own risk.

_

* * *

__"I know. But," He said roughly, attempting to adjust his weight on the bed but keeping a firm hold on her hand, "but I want to. You're the only person I would ever consider telling."_

_Teresa Lisbon felt a surge of pride and her own eyes turned shiny in the dark moonlight filtering in through the blinds._

_Snuggling a little closer, fearlessly crossing the line between 'friends' and 'something more' into relationship limbo, she rested her forehead against his and smiled._

_"I'll be here then."_

Theresa Lisbon opened her eyes and glanced blearily at her wrist, the small watch read: 2:46.

From glancing to the barely concealed window, she clearly determined that it was in fact very early morning. The moon shone brightly through, not knowing of the struggle the two people in the room had faced.

She silently cursed at herself for falling asleep, she considered it a weakness as she knew how ill Jane had felt.

"Jane?" she said quietly into the dark of the room.

"Jane?" she asked again, louder this time.

"Lisbon?" she heard him answer, voice sounding weak.

She struggled from the chair she had fallen asleep in and turned on the closest light.

"You okay Jane?" She asked, worried when she noticed his pallor. The skin on his face was white, nearly as white as the sheets on which he lay. The only other colouring was the small bits of red on his cheeks.

She feared the red was from fever, and with the doctor still hours away she knew the last thing he needed was to be picking up an infection.

"I'm…a little thirsty to be honest with you." he told her, his voice lacking any of his usual grace or smile.

"No problem, just let me get it from my purse." She rushed to the closet to grab her purse and she pulled out a bottle of now room temperature water.

He looked up at her through heavy-lidded eyes as he drank the water. She nervously put the back of her hand to his forehead as she drank.

She was alarmed to notice that his skin seemed extremely warm, almost hot to the touch.

The only other tell-tale sign of fever was the glassy look to his eyes.

"How are you actually _feeling _Patrick?" she asked, unsure how he felt about her calling him by his first name.

"Well.._Theresa" _he enunciated "To be forward…I don't feel well…at all."

She stood quicky and grabbed the bowl from earlier at this admission and rushed into the bathroom to fill it with luke-warm water.

She'd have to make him as comfortable as possible until the doctor arrived.

She set the bowl and two washcloths on the stand next to the bed. Lisbon then raided her purse and found what she was looking for, the emergency stash of Advil she kept just in case she wasn't in the office or at home.

As she returned to the bed, she helped him to sit up slowly and swallow two of the pills.

"Theresa," he spoke softly, his voice gruff from the pain. "Since I don't think either of us will be getting much sleep tonight, I think you deserve to know about…well…the scars."

"Jane, you don't need to tell me if you don't want to…it's entirely up to you. Some things can be kept private, even to me." She smiled

'I w-want you…to be the one I tell." He told her honestly

"Okay." she assured him "I'm listening."

After helping him make one more adjustment on the bed, and wiping the cool cloth across his face he told her of the first time…he'd been given a…scar.

* * *

_Past…._

_Patrick had been thirteen the first time his father had struck him._

_It was all because he refused to tell a fragile 22 year old bride-to-be that she wouldn't die of cancer as the doctors had predicted._

'_Patrick this is one of the biggest amounts we've made this year and she is just one client. You tell her exactly what she wants to hear or so help me god!' _

'_What are you and god going to dad? Tell me, because I'd honestly like to know. I'm so sick of this! I cannot look that girl in the face and tell her that everything is going to be okay! Her wedding is in three months dad, and the doctors gave her a week at most! Her fiancée is in the war…how can you even think of lying to her?' _

_His father smacked him across the face…hard and without mercy._

_He flew back into the wall of the trailer in which they lived and traveled. _

'_You will not talk to me with such blatant disrespect Patrick!' his father fumed 'You __will __do exactly as I tell you. Your 13 and under law, I __**own **__you.'_

_Patrick shook his head, 'I won't do it.'_

_His father had pulled the shirt from his sons body and undone his own belt, pulling it from the pants._

'_Turn around you son of a bitch, I'll show you to respect your elders.' _

_Patrick did as he was told, scared and not knowing what was going to happen to him._

_His father came close and whispered in his ear 'I'm gonna show you just like my daddy showed me.'_

_Jane stood facing the wall, waiting for the inevitable._

_He heard his fathers footsteps as he turned, he even heard the near-silent 'whoosh' of the belt as it was pulled back._

_Nothing had prepared him for the stinging pain of the leather coming across his exposed skin._

_He figured his father would stop after one so he remained as silent as possible, but after the fourth strike he screamed out in pain._

_One of the other carnies came into the trailer to see what the commotion was about. The man quickly pulled the elder Jane away from his son. The man then knelt next to the boy who was now on his knees crying._

'_You do what he tells you kid, and you won't get hurt.' the carnie had whispered._

_The carnies stuck together in everything and dealt with everything amongst themselves. Patrick's father, seemingly realized what he'd done and put his belt back on, not speaking to his son._

'_Clean yourself up and get your ass out to the tent in no more then 5minutes.' he whispered as he slammed the door open and then closed._

_Patrick was sure this would be an isolated event, that it wouldn't happen again so he quietly looked in the mirror and at the large red welts on his back, there was even an area with a thin trail of blood slowly sliding down the pale flesh. _

_He took a towel and wiped it, crying silently at the pain the simple motion caused._

_After he had gauzed himself as best he could and put his shirt on he walked out into the tent, smiling._

'_Ms. Marchland, this is my son Patrick Jane.' His father introduced him, and he smiled at the woman sweetly._

'_Y-you're the one that can read my future Mr. Jane?' the young woman asked him._

_He hesitated, glancing at the older woman seated with the young girl who nodded to him, encouragingly. _

'_Yes ma'am.' he told her 'Please, allow me to see your hand.'_

_The young woman held out her very fragile hand, mottled with small faded bruises from the treatments that had left her so weak._

'_I…I see a church." he told her "And…I see you with…a man…he is quite tall."_

_He glanced at the young woman and saw she wore a faded red top with red earrings and made some mental calculations before closing his eyes._

"_You…are wearing a lovely red dress and there are many people present." he continued before thinking…the wedding is in three months. This girl has a week and it is mid-summer so he knew he had to be accurate with the season. _

'_Your dress matches the color of the leaves around the church. It must be pretty where you live, and with a fall wedding all the leaves will be changing.'_

_Patrick feigned exhaustion as was routine and his father dismissed him. He heard the young woman's excited cries as he exited the tent. He rushed into the restroom area and lost what little he'd eaten for lunch._

_He couldn't go on like this…what would his mother think of him? _

_As the years went on, the beatings got worse. At 16 he could no longer take it, He broke in to his father's safe and took over $2,500. He left without ever looking back._

* * *

Patrick watched Theresa as he finished his story, he could see the trails the silent tears had made.

"You must think me a horrible person Theresa." he whispered, ashamed but glad to know he'd finally been honest with her.

"No Jane." she told him "I don't think your horrible. You were young and innocent, regardless of what you think you did what you had to do to survive."

He smiled, glad she could understand him.

She glanced at the clock, it now read 4:07 AM.

Her cell phone vibrated from within her purse and she gently put her hand on his chest for a moment before answering it.

"Lisbon" she spoke.

"We're almost at your location now." she heard Cho tell her, "The physician is with us, how are you both holding up." he asked

Theresa glanced down at Jane and noticed that his eyes had fallen shut. "He looks…give me a sec Cho." she told him as she set the phone down. She noticed something with the consultant looked…off.

It was only a moment longer when Patrick's limbs starting moving uncontrollably, flailing limbs.

She grabbed the phone quickly "Cho! He's seizing, hurry up NOW!"

She threw the phone down and struggled to get the small piece of rubber into his mouth to prevent him from swallowing his tongue.

"Hold on Patrick, you've made it this far. Please…don't leave me now."

* * *

Reviews = LOVE! I'm ashamed of this chapter but I hope someone will like it enough to review!


	3. Chapter 3

*I do not own the Mentalist or its characters.

AN: Sorry! Life has gotten in the way of writing but I'm back! I hope I still have readers out there

Reviews = Love!

* * *

_"We're almost at your location now." she heard Cho tell her, "The physician is with us, how are you both holding up." he asked_

_Theresa glanced down at Jane and noticed that his eyes had fallen shut. "He looks…give me a sec Cho." she told him as she set the phone down. She noticed something with the consultant looked…off._

_It was only a moment longer when Patrick's limbs starting moving uncontrollably, flailing limbs._

_She grabbed the phone quickly "Cho! He's seizing, hurry up NOW!"_

_She threw the phone down and struggled to get the small piece of rubber into his mouth to prevent him from swallowing his tongue._

_"Hold on Patrick, you've made it this far. Please…don't leave me now."_

The seizure lasted what seemed like forever but in reality was only minutes. The convulsions opened the freshly cleaned wounds on his back and she quickly turned him on to his stomach. "God Jane." She cried at seeing the carnage that was his back.

She hurried to unlock the front door as she heard brakes squeal into the parking lot and bright headlights illuminated the room.

"Screw our cover Cho he needs a hospital _now.' _

Grace, Wayne, Cho, and who Lisbon assumed to be the doctor all rushed in to the room. The doctor took one look at Jane's back and frowned "Patrick Jane?" The man asked.

Cho looked alarmed; no one had told the doctor Patrick's name due to the fragility of the case.

"You know him?" Rigsby asked

"He's…he was…my brother-in-law." The doctor said, "his wife was my sister."

"Do we need to get another doctor in here?" Lisbon asked before turning to the man angrily " he doesn't have time to waste."

"No." the man stammered before turning to Patrick. "How long did the seizure last?" he asked Lisbon.

"Just over 2 minutes." She fired back.

He knelt down beside Jane and opened his bag, removing the sphygmomanometer and thermometer he took Jane's blood pressure and temperature.

He looked around the room "This place is a breeding ground for disease we have to get him out of here, his blood pressure is dangerously low and he's got a high fever, not to mention the blood loss."

"You." He pointed to Cho and Rigsby "Support him under the stomach and legs, this young lady and I can handle the shoulders. Try to keep him as balanced as possible we don't need to be tearing at the wounds."

"Grace." He called her over "Grab the white sheet from my bag and lay it out in the back of the SUV and then bring my bag into the back and make sure the last row of seats is folded down for extra room." She nodded and sped off to do as asked.

"Easy now." He motioned as they lifted Patrick up. They carried him as carefully as possible to the waiting SUV where he was laid on his stomach in the back.

Lisbon handed Rigsby her keys, he and Grace would be following their SUV with Lisbon's. Cho hopped into the driver's seat and Lisbon into the passenger seat as the doctor climbed into the back with Jane.

"Ms. Lisbon" the doctor called, she immediately turned her focus to the back of the SUV.

" I may need a hand back here."

She nodded her head and quickly crawled between the seats to join the doctor.

"Where to boss?" asked Cho "Can we risk a hospital?"

Lisbon was torn. In her heart she knew they wouldn't be safe in a hospital but she didn't know what other choice they had. She looked to the doctor, hoping he could tell her.

"His injuries are quite severe" he began "but at this point I don't believe it's anything I can't handle. We can take him to my home, I have all necessary supplies and anything else I'm sure can be retrieved by one of your agents."

Jane groaned in pain as the SUV stopped abruptly at a light and he was pushed forward.

"Easy Cho!" Lisbon snapped "Get us there in one piece!"

Lisbon thought for a moment "That sounds good then, Cho let Rigsby and VanPelt know where we're headed."

He looked back and their eyes locked for a moment in the rearview mirror, he looked just as worried as she felt. "Affirmative boss."

"What's he had to drink in the last 24 hours?" The doctor asked Lisbon.

"Some type of whiskey." Lisbon told him "He drank it to numb some of the pain while I was removing the glass."

"I'm going to need you to help me shift him to the side. I don't want to give him anything to further suppress his respirations while he's on his stomach but I'm going to have to use chloroform to get him out all the way so he won't feel this." He told her.

She nodded " I never got your name." Lisbon mentioned while helping him turn Jane to the side cautiously. "Jake Owens." He told her.

As they shifted him to the side, his eyes slid open and he screamed in pain as the wounds on his back pulled taut.

"Theresa…why?" he whimpered, unable to realize that she was trying to help him.

She fought back her own tears as she hurried to reassure him "Shhh Patrick it's okay the doctor is taking a look at your back."

"Doctor?" he questioned and Jake stuck his head around "Easy Jane" he said "You're pretty cut up"

"J-jake?" Jane said as he watched the man get the chloroform ready "S-sorry."

Lisbon shushed Jane and held his hand tightly as he fought through the waves of pain over each bend in the road and each bump the car struck.

His eyes widened as he noticed the sickly sweet smell of the chloroform approaching "No please Lisbon!" he cried "Please!"

Lisbon knew of his fear of being unconscious, he hated the unpredictability of others' actions while he was out.

"Jane I'm so sorry." She held his hand as he struggled against Jake his eyes sliding to her one final time before falling closed as his body went limp.

"Thank you Ms. Lisbon." Jake said as he wiped the sweat from his brow "I know that wasn't easy for you."

He had watched the way she interacted with Jane and the way Jane had responded to her every move.

She loved him—it was obvious.

Gently he instructed her to lay him back on his stomach with his head turned to the side.

He began undoing the bandaging from Jane's back as cautiously as possible. He whistled at the severity of the wounds.

Lisbon watched the doctor with fascination as he used the utmost caution to sanitize Jane's back and clean the fresh blood; all the while she was holding Jane's hand.

"You did a good job" she was interrupted from her reverie and he repeated himself "You did a good job getting the glass out and cleaning these up." She nodded silently, worried.

"We went to school together" Jake told her as he continued his ministrations "He met my baby sis when we were seniors." Lisbon listened intently "I blamed him for her death for a long time, but…my anger and hatred made me realize that her death was a result of anger. I got so tired of being angry, and I haven't talked to him since the funeral when I blamed him."

After he had cleaned the wounds and re-wrapped them he helped Lisbon coax Jane into a sitting position. Jake frowned as he tried to figure out what the best position would be for Jane.

Lisbon saw the turmoil on his face and pushed herself against the SUV window with her legs open and she instructed for Jake to gently put Jane's back against her. Jake smiled as he positioned Jane against Theresa.

Lisbon frowned when she noticed Jake's sudden look of unease. "What is it?" She asked worriedly.

"His color" he frowned "I'm not liking it at all." He removed the thermometer from his back and quickly swiped the scanner from the side of Jane's temple to the center of his forehead and back. They both looked alarmed when noticing the reading '104.2' "Shit" Jake swore.

He quickly dumped the remaining contents of his bag on the sheet. He unwound IV tubing and took a bag of saline from a side pouch "I have to get fluids into him." He explained "He's dehydrated and he's lost too much blood. Are any members of your team the same blood type?"

She quickly nodded "I am and I will." He smiled at her "I figured as much, we can arrange for the transfusion once we arrive." After the IV was established Jane began to move restlessly against Lisbon.

"Aah" he cried out, sweat beading his brow. "Lisbon!" he cried.

"Shhh Jane." She cooed wrapping her arms around his shoulders gently "I'm here Jane I'm here."

He relaxed at her touch but not before she noticed a slight tremble against her, a small tightening of muscle just barely noticeable.

" " Theresa called out and he turned immediately to her. "What is…" he trailed off as he noticed what she had "Pull over agent Cho!" He ordered "Now!"

Theresa struggled under his weight as the seizure took hold, the doctor removed his own belt and bent it in two before shoving the leather into Jane's mouth.

"Let him move but try to protect his head!" He called to Lisbon.

She let the tears freely fall down her face as she nodded.

The seizure ended just as quickly as it had begun and she sighed in relief. The relief was short lived as she noticed the sudden stillness beneath her. His chest wasn't expanding…he…

"He's not breathing!" Jake shouted as quickly as Lisbon had been ready to say it.

* * *

Evil Cliffhanger I know but I really need to know people are still following this story before I put a ton of effort into it. Reviews good and bad please let me know what you think! Please note however that this story is in NO way accurate and in no way does it follow show script/storyline.


End file.
